familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jackson County, Mississippi
Jackson County, Mississippi, is located at the southeastern tip of the state adjacent to Alabama. As of 2010, the population was 139,668. Its county seat is Pascagoula . Jackson County is named for U.S. President Andrew Jackson. Jackson County is included in the Pascagoula, Mississippi, Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county was severely damaged from both Hurricane Camille in August 1969 and Hurricane Katrina on August 28–29, 2005, causing catastrophic effects. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , the largest county in Mississippi, of which (or 69.67%) is land and (or 30.33%) is water. Adjacent counties *George County - north *Mobile County, Alabama - east *Harrison County - west *Stone County - northwest National protected areas *De Soto National Forest (part) *Grand Bay National Wildlife Refuge (part) *Gulf Islands National Seashore (part) *Mississippi Sandhill Crane National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 131,420 people, 47,676 households, and 35,709 families residing in the county. The population density was 181 people per square mile (70/km²). There were 51,678 housing units at an average density of 71 per square mile (27/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 75.35% White, 20.87% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 1.57% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.72% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. 2.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 47,676 households out of which 37.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.70% were married couples living together, 14.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 20.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 10.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,118, and the median income for a family was $45,091. Males had a median income of $32,996 versus $22,770 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,768. About 10.50% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.80% of those under age 18 and 12.10% of those age 65 or over. Jackson County has the eighth highest per capita income in the State of Mississippi. Communities *'Cities' **Gautier **Moss Point **Ocean Springs **Pascagoula *'Census-designated places' **Big Point **Escatawpa **Gulf Hills **Gulf Park Estates **Helena **Hickory Hills **Hurley **Latimer **St. Martin **Vancleave **Wade *'Unincorporated places' **Eastlawn **East Moss Point **Eastside **Fontainebleau **Gulf Islands National Seashore **Iowana **Kreole **Larue **Navy Homeport **Orange Grove **Pecan **Polfry **Three Rivers **Windsor Park **Vestry Education Most of the county is served by the Jackson County School District. The Pascagoula School District serves Pascagoula. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jackson County, Mississippi References External links *Official Web Site of Jackson County, Mississippi Category:Jackson County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Pascagoula metropolitan area